


Together.

by Anon1mity



Series: The Raidd Collection [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fan Characters, Fluff and Angst, Past Character Death, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sburb Fan Session (Homestuck), Therapy, personal improvement fuck yeah-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon1mity/pseuds/Anon1mity
Summary: After their traumatic session, Onyx and Pecenu decide to take a step forward.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, Pecenu/Onyx, Pecenyx
Series: The Raidd Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081859





	Together.

It's quiet. You and Pecenu decided to just... take a night. Have a picnic together, look up at the stars and do all that other (admittedly really nice) cheesy couple shit. Just... you and your alien girlfriend. And those tiny sandwiches that she and Lisa made (how are they like, best friends now???).

You beat the game... a couple months ago, if you remember correctly, but that's not what the actual year is. Or... sweep? It's been weird getting used to regular time again. None of those lands had... actual day-night cycles. Really fucked with your circadian rhythm when you first got here. 

Lisa and Mala just kind of... brought Earth and Alternia from your old universe into this one, and Tazzik alongside them to make the planets hospitable again. You made a bunch of starter kids with ectobiology and left them with the carapacians for like, a couple thousand years. The only one that stayed behind was HH. He said he was going to “cultivate a society of empathetic, considerate individuals. We don’t want our society becoming what it was before, after all!”

Lisa went back and got him after a while, and whatever he did seemed to have worked. It’s… pretty nice out here. Overall, it worked out pretty well, though the calendar also took some getting used to. You all decided to merge Earth months and days with Alternian sweeps and seasons, since nobody could really decide on one or the other.

You decide to break the (comfortable) silence.

> [ONYX]: ...hey, pece. 
> 
> [PECENU]: Yes, Onyx?
> 
> [ONYX]: you think back on the game often?
> 
> [PECENU]: &ll the time. There is... qμite & lot to think on.
> 
> [PECENU]: Why? 
> 
> [ONYX]: nah, it’s nothing. just asking.

...It’s not really nothing. It's been a trip dealing with the aftermath of the game. You feel like you got the shortest end of the dwarf-sized stick, considering you had to deal with... let's count em:

  1. The death of your brother, with no sprite-revival.
  2. Getting no help with your quest from your consorts or sprite. 
  3. Multiple near-death experiences, all of which were from falling.
  4. Having to _willingly_ get influenced by the fucking Noble Circle of Horrorterrors to even complete your quest.
  5. Going grimdark.
  6. Killing your denizen and dying to a fall of... a couple thousand feet. Ironic. 



Like you said. The stick's short as hell.

You catch Pecenu looking over at you with a slightly worried expression on her face, which knocks you out of your expository trance. You blink for a second, looking over at her.

> [ONYX]: hm?
> 
> [PECENU]: ...Onyx.
> 
> [PECENU]: Wh&t’s bothering yoμ?

...She waits for you. There’s a certain look she gives you that just stops you every time you try to pull something like this. It’s not demanding, it’s... the opposite. It’s understanding. You nervously stare at her for about 30 seconds before you break, averting your eyes. 

> [ONYX]: ...look, it’s the nightmares.
> 
> [ONYX]: it’s not that big of a deal, it’s just some-
> 
> [PECENU]: They’re b&ck? Since when?

Another stare-off, significantly shorter this time.

> [ONYX]: a couple weeks, i guess?
> 
> [PECENU]: ...I see.

There’s a pause before you speak again. When you first got here, you had nightmares about the horrorterrors and god-tiering. Not the dream moon dreams, those are gone, but you couldn’t sleep. Pecenu moved in with you, and it made you feel better for a while, but...

> [ONYX]: just, uh...
> 
> [ONYX]: i mean, it’s not that bad, i just kind of wake up in the middle of the night sometimes. 
> 
> [ONYX]: ...most of the time.
> 
> [ONYX]: it’s just... a lot of falling.
> 
> [ONYX]: planes. and miles. and falling.
> 
> [ONYX]: and... it’s just so high up... it reminds me of god-tiering... you _know_ how i fucking feel about heights and shit in general-
> 
> [PECENU]: ...Yes, I know... bre&the.

You feel her hand on yours, doing that little comforting thing where she rubs your hand with her thumb. She gives you a minute to calm down properly.

> [PECENU]: Onyx?
> 
> [ONYX]: ...hm?
> 
> [PECENU]: Yoμ h&ve he&rd aboμt Lisa going to ther&py recently, correct?
> 
> [ONYX]: ...yeah.
> 
> [ONYX]: what about it? 
> 
> [PECENU]: I h&ve been... contempl&ting it myself.

Whatever HH did, it normalized the whole "going to therapy" thing. Still seems... weird and slow to you, though. You never even went to therapy when you were on the old Earth.

> [ONYX]: good on you, i guess.
> 
> [ONYX]: tell me how it goes or something. 
> 
> [PECENU]: I w&s going to &sk if yoμ w&nted to come with me.  
> [PECENU]: Since yoμ don’t seem very keen on it either.
> 
> [PECENU]: I think it woμld do yoμ some good. 
> 
> [ONYX]: ...

She’s looking at you for an answer, and while the prospect of spilling your guts to some stranger with a PhD kind of terrifies you, you can’t bring yourself to avert your gaze. The “sure, let’s go” is stuck in the back of your throat as you just... stare at her. 

> [PECENU]: I c&n go by myself if yoμ &re not re&dy. 
> 
> [ONYX]: wait, no-
> 
> [ONYX]: ...i mean... 

God, you really need to get what you mean together for _yourself_. You don’t even know where you’re going with this.

> [ONYX]: ...it just...
> 
> [ONYX]: feels like it’d be awkward as hell.
> 
> [ONYX]: sitting in a room with your matesprit and some guy who trained for like years- sweeps, sorry- to pry away all your secrets.
> 
> [ONYX]: i’m a void guy. my _thing_ is secrets. 
> 
> [ONYX]: even outside of that... 
> 
> [ONYX]: i’m used to talking about this shit with you, but...
> 
> [ONYX]: ...but... 
> 
> [PECENU]: Bμt?
> 
> [ONYX]: ... 

Come on. Come on, the words are _right_ there. Just say it. She’s your fucking girlfriend, you’re _supposed_ to talk about this stuff with someone like her.

You take one of the sandwiches, hoping that ham and cheese will ease your anxieties enough to actually spit it out. 

> [ONYX]: ...i’m scared. 
> 
> [ONYX]: i spent like, my whole life just kind of packing that shit in a box and calling it in a day. 
> 
> [ONYX]: i... i don’t know if it can even be unpacked at this point, i’d have to-
> 
> [ONYX]: ...how much of my personality is just... 
> 
> [ONYX]: trauma? is my entire personality just cobbled together shit meant to fill some hole? 
> 
> [ONYX]: ...i don’t know if i can-
> 
> [ONYX]: ...i-i don’t know if i want to answer that.
> 
> [ONYX]: i don’t know if i _can_ answer that. 

You can feel tears pricking at the corners of your eyes as you finish. Goddamnit.

You feel her gently move her hand from on top of yours onto your arm, but you can't even bring yourself to look at her properly despite how comforting she's being. 

> [PECENU]: I &m not m&king yoμ go by yoμrself, Onyx.
> 
> [PECENU]: I will be with yoμ.  
> [PECENU]: ...Jμst &s I always h&ve been.
> 
> [PECENU]: I do not think I c&n go inside with yoμ for it, bμt I will be jμst outside.
> 
> [PECENU]: Whenever yoμ need me.

Pecenu takes your hand properly this time, and you take a second to wipe your tears before looking over at her.

> [PECENU]: We c&n le&ve whenever yoμ w&nt. 
> 
> [PECENU]: Jμst promise me yoμ will _try._ Even if it is jμst for my s&ke. 
> 
> [ONYX]: ... 

You take a deep breath.

> [ONYX]: ...sure.
> 
> [ONYX]: together.  
> [PECENU]: Together. 


End file.
